West Virginia
West Virginia is a state in the United States of America. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, West Virginia was one of the 50 U.S. states. Post-Apocalypse Video Game Season 4 In Season 4 of the Video Game, Clementine and Alvin Jr. were traveling across America and they ended up in this state. They stop at a train station for a supply stop. They manage to find food, but it is rigged with a grenade, which attracts almost every walker in the area. They are forced to retreat to their car, which Clementine jabs a walker with her car key. While attempting to flee from the horde they get in a car accident rolling down an embankment and are both knocked out. Upon waking Clementine finds herself in a room, she escapes and finds a small timid boy, Tennessee and takes him hostage. After learning she and AJ were rescued by teenagers and then brought to a place full of teenagers called Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth, deep in the forest. She lets the boy go. Clementine is given a tour, and back story by the school's leader, Marlon. During the tour, Clementine meets a socially awkward boy Willy, Violet a girl who is a bit standoffish, Ruby a girl with a nasty temper problem, and charming jokester Louis. Who is playing the piano and chilling with AJ. After Clementine is done meeting all the kids Marlon comes in to tell Louis and Clementine that they have a hunting party outside and a pack of walkers closing in on them. They quickly spring into action. To fight off the walkers. After doing so Clementine and AJ meet the rest of the kids. Brody a warmhearted girl, Mitch a tough but kind boy, Omar who is a quiet kid and the school's chef, and Aasim Who is a bit overserious. AJ and Clementine then head back to their room for the night. They both realize that the boarding school could possibly be a place they could call home if they prove themselves useful. The next day, Clementine and AJ can either go hunting with Aasim and Louis or go on a fishing trip with Brody and Violet. If they join the hunting team they find bunnies in a trap Clementine can either choose to let it go or snap its neck for dinner later. They also find a slain walker in one of their traps with a bible cigarette, if they go on the fishing trip Violet and Clementine get to talking about how a year prior her girlfriend Minnie died while checking the fishing shack for fishing spears clem finds a bible cigarette. After brody finds out she freaks and tells Marlon. When they get back they learn food is still low. Later that night Clem, AJ, and Violet, sneak back to the train station to scavenge whatever was left, while doing so they encounter a creepy middle-aged man named Abel, who tries to trick Clementine, and AJ upon seeing him threaten to shoot them. Abel then points his own pistol back AJ. Clementine determinedly pushes him quickly out of an open window where Abel is grabbed by walkers. Hearing the scuffle Voilet rushes in. The three back the bags with the remaining food and rush out of the train station and back to school. Upon returning. They're mixed with reactions of gratefulness and anger from Brody, and Marlon for them leaving the "safe area". Later that night Clementine is awakened by arguing making her way down to the basement she finds Marlon, and Brody fighting. Brody explains to Clementine that Marlon, who has been keeping a secret about trading Tennesse's sisters to another The Delta in exchange for safety. In a bout of rage Marlon accidentally bludgeons Brody, for revealing his secret. Marlon in shock and fear locks Clementine in the basement with an undead Brody. Clementine with a deep sense of sadness brutally puts down her friend and escapes. Upon getting out of the basement she finds the whole school being told by Marlon that Clementine had murdered brody and AJ holding Marlon at gunpoint. Marlon takes the gun from AJ after seeing Clementine is alive and tries to convince the school she and AJ should be executed. However, Aasim wants to hear Clementine out and she explains that Marlon had betrayed the school by doing human trafficking of Minnie and Sophie. Horrified the school takes Clementine's side and Marlon complicates to them. Suddenly he is shot in the back of his head by AJ. The next morning, the group buries Brody and Marlon's bodies and Clementine and AJ attend via an invitation from Tenn. After the funeral the group decides to take a vote about Clementine and AJ's future at the boarding school. As they sit in their dorm, Louis and Violet tell them that they took the vote and they have to leave. After they pack their stuff, Louis and Violet walk Clementine and AJ out of the safe zone. After Louis and Violet leave Clementine and AJ to walk on their own. They hear a gunshot, which is Abel from the train station. Clementine Sneaks behind and pins Abel down, another person puts the barrel of their gun to her head. Clementine turns around to see that it is a former friend of her's Lilly who kicked out of the group after accidentally killing/murdering Carley/Doug in Long Road Ahead. She explains that she is looking for Marlon, but Clementine tells that her Marlon is dead. Lilly offers to make a deal with Clementine, saying that if she can make the students listen to her and make them come peacefully, she will help Clementine raise AJ and take them back to their group called the Delta and safe zone with lots of food and working solar panels. Violet and Louis sneak behind a bolder, hearing Clementine and AJ's screams and gunshot. While Lilly and Abel were distracted by Violet and Louis by Violet shooting Lilly in the chest with an arrow or by them running away if Clementine yells for them to run. As they run, Abel fires his shotgun grazing AJ in the abdomen. After eluding Abel and Lilly, Clementine and AJ are surrounded by walkers drawn by the noise of the guns. The two of them tired, are almost overtaken but they are saved by James a man dressed in walker skin who led the walkers in order to save Clementine and AJ from Lilly and Abel. Clementine manages to get the shrapnel out, but James tells her he needs medicine or else he would not make it. James, tells Clementine that Lilly and Abel's group are at war with another group up north and have been recurring and kidnapping kids so they can fight in their war. James also tells her that he was a part of a violent group but went awol because he couldn't live with the guilt of killing anymore and warns her that if AJ kills again he will lose his innocent childhood. The next morning, they return to the boarding school, which the teenagers upon seeing AJ hurt let in. Clementine reveals that the Delta is going to ambush the school and she plans for ways to defend it and the inhabitants. They decide to let them stay until the fight and build up their defensives and weapons. 3-week pass and the Delta arrives to capture the students. Mitch, was killed in action when he attempted to attack Lilly, but she stabs him in the throat on accident and then in the head. After this, the students flee to the admin building where they had set up traps. One of the Delta members, Yonatan, is killed by Clementine either by a duffel bag full of bricks or by a giant log. The admin building is than ingulfed in flames started by a Moldova cocktail thrown by Able. Forcing students to become confused. Abel storms up the stairs to capture Clementine. The two fight in the headmaster’s office, where Clementine wins by pushing him off the balcony, but is taken with him and luckily survives the fall. After the siege, Clementine and the group discover that Omar, Aasim, Louis/Violet have been kidnapped by the Delta. However, the kids captured Abel, who is injured after being mauled by Rosie the group's dog and his fall from the balcony. Early the next morning, Clementine interrogates Abel with AJ, which is soon revealed that one of his vital organs were damaged after his fall from the balcony. After Abel reveals the Delta’s location, Clementine either stabs him in the head to prevent him from turning, fulfilling his wish to not become a walker, or leave him to turn. Soon, Clementine walks with most of the group to scope out the Delta’s ship. More to be added Locations *Cave *Covered Bridge *Train Station *Ericson's Boarding School *Ericson's Greenhouse *Fishing Cabin *S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald *James' Barn *James' Camp *West Virginia Woods Deaths *Ms. Martin (Determinant) *Sophie *Brody (Determinant) *Marlon *Mitch (Determinant) *Yonatan *Abel *Michael *Delta's ship. *Armando *Dorian *Lilly (Determinant) *James (Determinant) *Gad *Gina *Sullene *Minerva *Tennessee (Determinant) *Louis (Determinant) *Violet (Determinant) *Justin (Off-Screen) *Therissa (Off-Screen) *Jasper (Off-Screen) *Erin (Off-Screen) *Joey (Off-Screen) *Maddie (Off-Screen) *Lamar (Off-Screen) *Alex (Off-Screen) *Dewey (Off-Screen) *Trey (Off-Screen) *Stephanie (Off-Screen) *19 other Ericson's Boarding School students (Off-Screen) Category:State Category:Locations Category:Video Game Locations